The Abandoned
by Vers339
Summary: For them, to forget is leaving. For them, to leave is living. For them, to live is loving. TsumexToboe (Rated M for a reason)
1. Getting Out of the Rain

**Hey everyone! This will be my first long-term fanfiction, along with my first Wolf's Rain fanfiction! This is rated M for a reason, so be prepared for violence and lemons. This is a TsumexToboe fanfic, although I have yet to decide if Kiba and Hige will be a couple in here as well (maybe tell me your preference?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain drenched the city. Cars honked at one another, people threw curse words at the weather, and umbrellas were everywhere. A young man crouched in front of a box, oblivious to the world around him. He reached out toward the mewling kitten within the wooden box, wanting to pet it.

"Toboe!"

The brunette looked behind him to see a hooded Hige. With a smile Toboe stood, only to have the pink hat he was wearing snatched off his head. The older teen put it on under his hood, giving a lopsided grin at the pout he received.

"Come on Chibi, you need to lighten up a little!" Hige said before tossing the hat back; it didn't fit his head anyways.

"You're one to talk," Toboe replied, poking his friend's belly.

Hige laughed. "I found us a hotel to stay the night, so let's head there. They have great food!"

Toboe grinned, following obediently behind his friend to their destination. The hotel certainly wasn't five stars, but it was pleasant enough. The doorman greeted them, and both replied with cheery answers, trying to react to the man as most of the other customers would. The more inconspicuous they were, the better.

"Room 32!" Hige announced to no one in particular as he slid the key through the sensor.

Four rooms made up the place: two bedrooms, a living room with an attached kitchen, and one bathroom. It was decked out in fall colors, even though it was the middle of winter. There was no TV, but Toboe didn't seem disappointed. He did, however, make a beeline to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Seeing it was empty, Toboe turned to already find Hige on the phone ordering food.

"What'd you get us?"

"Spaghetti," Hige replied, rubbing his stomach as it growled, "I asked them to make it quick because I am starving!"

Giving a short laugh, Toboe gaze shifted to the window. His eyes scanned the people, trying to guess what types of careers they might have. Banker. Doctor. Mom. One person in particular, however, caught the brunette's eye.

"Hige, come look at this."

The tone in the younger male's voice caused Hige to believe that the runt wasn't trying to play a joke on him. Joining Toboe at the window, Hige peered out to see nothing strange outside. The streets were busier now that people were off of work, but there didn't seem to be anything amiss.

"Chibi, are you seeing things?"

Toboe gave a serious frown, "Look on the steps of the hotel."

Hige turned his eyes onto a boy clad in a brown letterman's jacket and ripped jeans leaning against the railing of the hotel. Even from the second story, Hige could see that the boy was close to exhaustion. Dark circles lay under his eyes, and damn was his shoulder-length hair a mess. Still, he appeared familiar. Turning his attention away from the stranger, Hige looked at his friend and gulped. The kid had _that_ look, the one that said Toboe was about to become a good samaritan.

"Don't even think about it!" Hige warned, "I'll go down there and talk to him. You. Wait. Here. Somebody needs to stay and take our food anyways."

Toboe tried to argue, but the older male quickly reassured him that it would be better this way. He promised that he would try to get the boy to come back to their room, at least to get a shower and some dinner. With the brunette finally satisfied, Hige made his way outside, not surprised to find the rugged-looking male still where he had seen him from his and Toboe's room.

Leaning against the railing beside the boy, Hige just stood there for a couple of minutes. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Running a hand through his hair absentmindedly, he sent a smile over to the stranger, only to get a blank stare in return.

"Hi, I'm Hige."

"I didn't ask."

The brunette gave a bark of laughter before continuing, "I know, but I was wondering if you'd like some help. You look pretty beat up man."

"So what?" the boy hissed, "It's none of your concern."

"Maybe not," Hige leaned in, "But I can tell that you're running from somebody, and they're probably closing in, right? Just let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

"That attitude is going to get you killed. All I'm saying is there a plate of spaghetti and a warm shower waiting upstairs for you if you want it."

The stranger's eyes widened, but he said nothing. Turning, Hige walked back into the hotel with a satisfied grin. The stranger followed him, muttering a soft "thank you" under his breath.

"So Kiba, who are you trying to escape from?" Toboe asked curiously as he handed the older brunette a bowl of noodles.

Rolling his eyes, Kiba didn't answer. Toboe pouted, but didn't ask again when Hige gave him a soft shove. To distract the younger male, Hige went into a story about why wolves howled at the moon. The brunette was quickly intrigued, and even Kiba leaned in slightly, the only sign that he was paying attention.

"And on nights like tonight, when the moon is full," Hige pointed out the window, "Sometimes you can actually hear their shrill howls."

Toboe gave a small shudder. "I think I'm going to bed before you launch into your scary stories."

"Oh come on Runt, just one?"

With a small shout Toboe shot out of the room, barely getting a good night out to Kiba before he was out of sight, his door shut soundly behind him. Hige clutched his sides as he laughed, but Kiba just stared. After a few minutes the chubbier male became serious, turning to his new companion.

"I need to hear your story."

Kiba glared. "There's nothing to tell."

"You and I both know that's a lie," Hige said, still using a light tone, "At least tell me who is following you."

"..."

"Have it your way," the lighter-haired male shrugged, a sad smile tugging at his lips as he continued, "Toboe and I are getting out of here in the morning. Are you going to come with us?"

"Why are you inviting me, a stranger, to go along with you?"

"Because," Hige stared him straight in the eye, "I can tell that you've been abandoned too."


	2. An Unexpected Connection

**Hey everyone, I have come out with a new chapter, although it is pretty short. I do have plans to make the next one longer (and filled with some TsumexToboe action) to make up for it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn had yet to introduce morning when three lithe bodies traveled through a silent city. They carried nothing but the clothes on their backs and their strong wills. They were running, even if none would admit why, and all felt a weight lifted off their shoulders once they had attained a considerable distance away from the city. The sun was barely in the sky, proof that they were making good time.

It didn't take much longer for the three males to reach the trees they had seen settled on the horizon. Up close, the pines loomed above them, their huge branches leaving little space for light to penetrate the darkness on the forest floor. They walked into the woods, none looking back at the life they had left behind.

Suddenly, Hige turned toward the newest member of the group, halting their pace. "I forgot to tell you that we have a fourth member who decided to find his own sleeping arrangements last night. He should be meeting us around here. His name is—"

"He knows my name."

The dark, baritone voice came from a man dressed in an all-leather ensemble. It left his shoulders, upper chest, and stomach exposed, and as he walked into a patch of sunlight, it was easy to see his rippling muscles. Cropped white hair was a heavy contrast to his tanned skin, but it framed his handsome face well. Various golden earrings adorned his ears, the lone hanging one swaying with each step.

"Tsume," Kiba growled, surprise and anger mixed within his voice.

"Wait," Hige tilted his head in confusion, "You know each other?"

"We're half-brothers."

Hige's and Toboe's eyes met, flicked away from each other, and met again.

"You guys get along though, right?" Toboe asked unsurely.

"Define 'getting along'," Tsume huffed, hands shoved in his pockets.

"We will manage."

Kiba's words were strong, eyes alight with determination as they stared at his brother. Unable to meet the icy blue gaze, Tsume merely grunted his agreement. In this way, it was decided that the group of three would officially be a group of four.


	3. Settling Down

**Hey everybody, I have finally finished the third chapter. This one isn't crazy exciting I'm afraid, but hopefully the fluff inside makes up for that. Remember, I always enjoy reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Freeze City. It could be summed up in skyscrapers and snow. Coincidentally, the place was named after its aptitude to have snow falling anywhere between August and March, and the temperatures the cold weather brought. As Kiba led the group into the city, they were all taken aback by the layer of white that seemed to cover everything in sight.

"Let's find a place to stay," Kiba said, "And then we can all start job-hunting tomorrow morning."

There were no interjections, so the brunette took it as they were all in agreement. Two blocks away they found themselves in front of an apartment complex with a "new vacancies" sign up front. The manager, an older fellow named Quent, took the money handed to him without questions, giving them two room keys in return.

"Uh, so I think that Tsume and I should share a room," Toboe said innocently on their way up the stairs.

"You sure Chibi? I think you'd enjoy rooming with me a lot more," Hige joked with a wink.

Looping an arm protectively around the youngest's waist, Tsume trained his gaze on Hige. "Give me a key for _our_ room."

Kiba observed this exchange with a relaxed stance, but his narrowed eyes gave himself away. Not that anybody was paying him any attention. Toboe was too busy blushing while Hige insisted he had only been messing around, handing over a key to the still glowering Tsume.

"This is it," Kiba said blandly as he and his new roommate stood in front of room 74, "Tsume and Toboe have another two floors to go, right?"

"Yeah," Hige replied as he walked inside, "I'd say that's lucky for us."

"Why?"

"Let's just say they can get," the boy paused for a moment, a sigh escaping his lips before he said, "loud, when left in a room alone."

Realization dawned on Kiba, who quickly broke eye contact in favor of the now _very interesting_ wall to his right. "How long have they been together?"

"I think it's been almost two years now. I remember when Toboe first brought Tsume into our group they didn't like each other at all. The two of them fought all the time."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask one of them."

Kiba nodded, although he had no plans whatsoever to ask either of them anything about their relationship. The less he knew about it, he figured, the better.

Back pressed against the wall, Toboe moaned. An adventurous tongue was mapping out his mouth, even though the intruder already knew every nook and cranny. One hand was pressed flat against his chest while the other was tangled in his amber hair. His own hands were clutching the front of his boyfriend's shirt tightly, unable to let go.

"Tsume," he whined once he was given a moment to breathe, "N-now is not the time f-for this."

No verbal response was given, but the hand on Toboe's chest unbuttoned his shirt in record time before taking one nipple and pinching it roughly. A small yelp was provided, and wanting to hear more, Tsume placed his mouth around the bud and sucked _hard_. The long, high-pitched moan Toboe produced echoed in the entryway, and succeeded in making Tsume's leather pants a little too tight. Deciding he was ready to end the foreplay, Tsume reached for Toboe's zipper and—

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Hand freezing, Tsume turned towards the door. Without giving even a second for Toboe to fix himself, the white-haired man opened the door to reveal Hige and Kiba. Assuming they wanted in, Tsume stepped aside to allow the two entry into his apartment, in turn giving them a clear view of a tomato faced Toboe. Hige snickered at the sight, but made no move to enter.

"They're holding a free dinner downstairs," Hige said innocently, "We were wondering if you wanted to come eat with us."

"O-of course!" Toboe nearly shouted, "We would love to join you!"

"Are you sure? You did look a little…preoccupied."

"It's fine," Tsume said gruffly, "If the runt says he wants to go then we're going."

Toboe ignored Hige's giggles and Kiba's inability to look at him in favor of quickly buttoning up his undone shirt. Brushing past Tsume, the youngest in the group took to walking beside Kiba, easily starting up a conversation with the other brunette in an attempt to ease the older male. They talked, albeit a bit awkwardly, all the way down to the room dinner was being held in.

Toboe couldn't escape his boyfriend forever, however. When he sat down at a table for four with his dinner, Tsume took the seat next to him. The brunette tried his best to ignore the white-haired man, staring steadily at his food as he ate. Hige, oblivious to the tone of the couple, chatted away excitedly with Kiba, who put in a word or two here and there.

"Talk to me." The order sent a shiver down Toboe's spine.

Not one to deny that tone of voice, Toboe asked meekly, "Do you have any idea what type of job you want to take on? I'm thinking of looking for a nearby daycare and volunteering there."

"I'm not going to get a job."

The younger male blinked. "You're not?"

"I already have one. The boss from my last job called the most popular bar here and told them to hire me."

Toboe's mouth was in the shape of a small 'o' at the news. "Wow."

"So you're going to continue being a bartender?" Hige asked.

"Yes, Fatty."

"It's the sweatshirt!"

"Oh sure, and if you took it off you'd be lean as shi—"

"Tsume," Kiba said warningly.

Trying to recover the conversation, Toboe turned to Hige. "What are you looking to do?"

"I'm going to save up money to go to college next year by being a waiter at one of the restaurants in town."

"That sounds like fun!" Toboe said with a smile, "What about you Kiba?"

"I'll take whatever work I can get."

Not knowing how to respond with those inquisitive blue eyes trained on him, Toboe took a bite out of his drumstick. Hige patted Kiba on the back, telling him that that was the spirit. Tsume, on the other hand, rolled his eyes as he continued eating. None of the boys noticed the set of narrowed eyes watching them from a couple tables over.

Back in their room, Tsume once again attempted to pounce Toboe, but the brunette refused immediately. He silently pointed at a particular piece of furniture, and the white-haired recognized exactly what Toboe was telling him to do.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Tsume said, arms crossed.

Cheeks puffed out, Toboe turned away from his boyfriend and entered the bedroom. He reappeared a few minutes later, a couple blankets in hand. He tossed them to Tsume before disappearing into the bedroom once more, this time shutting the door behind him. A small click could be heard, and Tsume cursed under his breath.

Leaning against the door, Tsume sighed. "Runt, was it really that embarrassing for you?"

"…"

"Let me in."

"…"

Tsume swallowed his pride, stepped slightly away from the door, and said. "I'm sorry."

A soft click, the creak of a door opening, and there stood a half-naked Toboe. He had discarded everything but his boxers, and the soft blush on his cheeks made him very fuckable, in Tsume's opinion. He reached out for the boy, and the brunette accepted the embrace.

"Still no sex," was Toboe's tiny whisper.

Giving a short laugh that was edged with disappointment, Tsume nodded before resting his head on top of Toboe's. The white-haired man walked forward, forcing his boyfriend backwards. Tsume turned them around just in time so that when they fell onto the bed, Toboe laid on top of him. It was a comforting weight for the older man, and a soft groan squeezed past his lips.

"We should get under the covers," Toboe suggested after a few minutes, "And maybe you should change."

Tsume agreed with a grunt, and Toboe rolled off of him. The younger male dove under the covers, a soft purr of content being emitted. The white-haired man quickly stripped, however he was never able to wear underwear under his tight leather pants, so Tsume slipped into bed naked. Toboe squeaked in surprised when he was pulled flush against the tan skin, but didn't openly complain. The body heat and Tsume's heart beat helped his eye lids flutter closed, lulling Toboe to sleep.


	4. An Argument for Two

**I have finally finished the fourth chapter! Before you begin actually reading this chapter, I just wanted to make it clear that all of the boys are of age: Toboe is 18, Hige and Tsume are 20, and Kiba is 21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You seem like a nice kid and all, but I'm not sure about letting a stran—"

"Please," Toboe interjected, "I know I just moved here, but I honestly want to help. I can tell that you could use an extra hand around here, so please, hire me."

Cher sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'll give you a trial week. If I think you're suitable for the job after that, then I'll let you work here for as long as you like."

The brunette's face brightened considerably as a smile graced his features, a thank you falling from between his lips. Then Toboe introduced himself to the fourteen children, instantly joining them in game of tag. Cher's lips curved upwards slightly as she got back to tidying up the room, affected by the happiness practically radiating off of Toboe.

Tsume was not surprised to find Toboe being tickled by two children when he arrived at the daycare. The brunette was laughing breathlessly, pushing at the boy and girl he was playing with in a teasing manner. Noticing his boyfriend, Toboe offered up a grin, and called to the white-haired man.

"W-who's that?" the boy asked, eyes wide.

"This," Toboe paused as he stood up, brushing the dust off his pants, "Is Tsume. He's a friend, don't worry."

"He looks scary!" the girl squealed, half hiding behind Toboe.

"You can't judge people based on their looks," the brunette said matter-of-factly, "Tsume's a good person, he just hides it underneath leather and a gruff voice."

"If your friend is here for you Toboe, you're free to go. I can wait here for these two's parents."

A blonde-haired woman walked out of the daycare building, a folder held against her chest. Setting a hand on Toboe's shoulder, Cher continued by saying he did wonderful on his first day, and to forget about the trial. The younger male smiled, telling her he would be sure to show up at the daycare first thing tomorrow morning.

Now that everything was figured out, Toboe said his goodbyes to the kids before joining Tsume. With one final wave, the brunette made his way down the street, fingers intertwined with his boyfriend's. The two men walked a couple of blocks in this sense, eventually reentering the district filled with skyscrapers.

"When does your shift begin?" Toboe asked, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Fifteen minutes," Tsume said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Toboe didn't say anything about the loss of contact, and he certainly would not admit his now-empty hand felt much colder than before. He didn't have much time to think about it though because Tsume suddenly took a sharp right, entering the building on their left with Toboe scrambling to follow him.

Lights flashed to the beat of the current song, which was drowning out most other noises. Heading for the back of the room, Tsume ordered Toboe to take a seat at the bar. Sighing, the younger male did as he was told, calling the current bartender over to him.

"Pina Colada cocktail, please," the brunette said, placing a small amount of money on the counter.

"ID," the man said, eyeing the kid in front of him.

Groaning, Toboe pulled out his wallet, showing the bartender his ID. Nodding, the man got to work on what Toboe had ordered, not giving him another glance. When the Pina Colada was set in front of him, the brunette took a large gulp, producing a satisfied hum at the fruity taste.

"If you're enjoying that drink so much, I wouldn't mind buying you another one."

Surprised, the brunette looked to his right to find a man sitting beside him. He wore a faded orange hat on his head, and a drunken smile on his face. Toboe politely turned down the man's offer, taking another sip of his drink.

"Name's Moses," the man said, "But my friends call me Moss, and you can too, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry for the confusion, but I'm a man," Toboe said, hoping that would deter the man from talking to him further.

"I don't care," Moss replied, leaning in towards the younger male.

"Hey, didn't you hear the runt? He's not interested."

Toboe blinked, relief flooding his features. He hadn't even noticed that Tsume had switched places with the previous bartender. Said white-haired male had his hands on the counter in front of Moss, narrowed eyes sending a clear message. The older man nodded, stood, and left without a single glance back.

"Thank you," Toboe said, eyes fixated on the drink in his hand.

Tsume nodded, even though his boyfriend wasn't watching him. "I already phoned Kiba. He's going to come pick you up."

"I can walk home by myself," the brunette grumbled, amber finally clashing with gold.

"What if that guy is waiting for you outside?" Tsume growled, his tone leaving no room for argument, "Kiba will be here in ten minutes, just sit tight until then."

The younger male did wait out those ten minutes, with the help of two more Pina Coladas and the sports game playing on the TV in the corner. Kiba arrived, shared a couple of words with Tsume, and then dragged Toboe out of the club. Nothing was said on the walk back to the apartment complex, and even Hige was quiet once they reached Kiba's and his shared apartment.

Downing a glass of water, Toboe stared at the two brunettes seated on the couch. "Why izzn't anbody talkin? Wazz me gettin hit on by soam middlaged man real so bad?"

"He never could hold his alcohol," Hige stated to Kiba before saying, "Chibi, you need to sleep off the alcohol. Why don't I take you upstairs and tuck you in, just like when we were little?"

His questions already forgotten, Toboe nodded. Grabbing the extra key to room 109, Hige prompted the younger brunette to follow him. As he pushed Toboe out into the hall, the brown-eyed male gave a nod to Kiba, their eyes locked until the door blocked them from each other.

"They're still after us."

"Let me pass."

"No, you're going to listen to me, _Little Brother._"

A quiet humph, signaling for the other male to go on.

"The guy that went after Toboe today, you said he called himself Moss. That's one of _his _followers, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but he was one of the lowest on their food chain. Could be a coincidence."

"Are you saying he didn't recognize you? That he just happened to go after your boyfriend? It's not very likely one of his lackeys coincidentally shows up here three weeks after we disappear. "

"…"

"We have to keep them safe. We need to tell them."

"No. Hige and Toboe don't need to get involved. I can deal with this alone."

"They're already involved! Hige has already guessed the truth, but if you don't tell Toboe, I will."

"Let me by."

Kiba was pushed aside, a barely audible sigh pushing past his lips. His brother opened the door to room 109, turning his head so that he could take one last look at the brunette. Tsume's golden eyes held a distinct message, and Kiba was still glued to the spot when the white-haired man had long since disappeared within his room.

"Your stubbornness will kill him," Kiba warned, but nobody was there to heed his words.


	5. Greetings

**Yay! I have, at last, finished this chapter. I apologize if my posting dates are getting farther apart, but my schedule has become hectic as of late. Also, I wanted to post this as soon as possible, so I didn't really proofread it or anything. Sorry in advance for any errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh. My head won't stop," Toboe groaned for what he thought to be the millionth time that morning, "pounding. How much did I drink last night?"

"Only three glasses. It's your own damn fault," Tsume said, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice, "You know you can't hold your alcohol."

Toboe glared, well, as close to a glare as he could muster with half his face pressed against the table. Rolling his eyes at the look he was given, Tsume set the plate of eggs and bacon down in front of his boyfriend. Forgetting his short-term anger at the white-haired man, the brunette dug in, but paused in his chewing when Tsume spoke.

"What time do you have to be at the daycare?"

"9:30."

"It's 9:00 now."

The brunette jumped into action with a shriek. His meal forgotten, Toboe hurried to get on a pair pants and brush his teeth. He threw on a pair of flip flops and ran out the door, shouting to Tsume that Kiba would be meeting him outside the daycare tonight.

When Hige saw Toboe dash past him in the lobby, he shouted for the brunette to slow down, but it was if Toboe didn't hear him. Shaking his head with a smile, Hige exited the apartment complex and headed in the opposite direction that his friend went. He whistled as he walked, hands resting in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Wait up Hige!"

Surprised, the aforementioned boy turned to see Kiba running towards him. Hige grinned, allowing his friend to catch his breath before continuing down the street with Kiba at his side. A comfortable silence stretched between the two as they walked nowhere in particular. A park situated in the town center drew their attention, and the sound of their boots crunching against the snow stopped as they sat down on a bench shielded mostly from view by trees.

The younger male ran a hand through his short hair. "What'd you come running after me for? That's unlike you."

"I want to explain everything to you." Kiba said, eyes captivating the other male's, "You deserve to know the truth."

"Tell me," the words Hige spoke held a lazy tone, but the other brunette knew better than to think that Hige would take the information lightly.

"Oniichan, over here!"

"No, come play with me, Oniichan!"

Smiling, Toboe suggested that they all play together in a game of tag. The kids instantly started running around, shouting that the unfortunate brunette was it to start. Toboe quickly gave chase with a laugh. He tapped one kid on the shoulder, and declared that they were it before high-tailing it away.

Twenty minutes passed in this fashion before Cher stepped outside and called for her assistant, saying he had a phone call. Confused that the person hadn't called his cell, Toboe walked inside after apologizing to the kids for having to pause the game. Picking up the phone, the brunette said hello cheerily, but the dark voice on the other line made his blood run cold.

_"Hello Toboe. I see you're enjoying your time with the kids at the daycare."_

"W-what?" the brunette whispered, eyes wide.

_"I'm an old friend of Tsume and Kiba. Tell them hello for me."_

"Who are you?"

A dark laugh sounded on the other line. _"Don't worry, you'll get to meet me soon."_

"I have to go pick up Toboe now." Kiba said as he stood, arching his back in a stretch.

Hige hopped up. "I'll join you."

The two walked away from the park bench, two now carrying a burden rather than one. Reaching out, Hige laced his fingers in Kiba's. The darker-haired male glanced at the joined hands with a light blush coloring his cheeks, although he made no comment about it. A soft smile lit up Hige's face, his face a little redder than usual as well.

Both males were thinking they'd reached the daycare a little too soon, their hands dropping to their sides. Seeing a blonde woman watching over a group of wrestling kids, Kiba approached her. Hige stayed by the picket fence, watching the exchange with mild interest.

A smile spread itself on Kiba's face as he closed his conversation with Cher, and alarms instantly rang in Hige's mind. His hands curled themselves into fists inside his pockets as he watched the older male walk back to him, without Toboe. Hige voiced his question aloud, trying to keep his normal tone as the pair walked back in the direction they came.

"Cher said that Toboe received a phone call," Kiba paused, eyes darting over to Hige before returning to the street in front of him, "And left immediately after."

"You don't think they took him?" Hige said, stunned.

"Honestly, I don't know. You try calling Toboe, I'll try Tsume."

Hige nodded, picking up the pace with Kiba right beside him. Both males pulled out their cell phones and dialed. One was stuck with nothing but ringing, while the other had his phone call answered on the second ring.

_"Kiba, what do you want?"_

"Is Toboe with you?"

_"Of course not. You're the one meeting him today."_

"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't already picked him up." Click.

Returning his phone to his pocket, Kiba gave a small shake of the head. Hige stiffened, saying that nobody had picked up on his end. Worry and adrenaline pouring into his veins, Kiba broke out into a run for the apartment complex, his newfound boyfriend closely at his heels. It probably wouldn't have worried them so much, if not for their early discussion of Kiba's past.

The two boys sped past the lobby desk, Quent following them with his eyes as they swung the door open to the stairs. Groaning, the older man went back to reading his paper, mumbling about the kids these days.

Gripping the spare key tightly in his hand, Kiba slid open the door to Tsume and Toboe's room. "Toboe, are you in here?"

Silence. It clung to Hige's body as he entered each room in turn, finding no sign of struggle, and nobody. By the time he returned to the front door where Kiba stood waiting, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes downcast. He mumbled something, but the older male couldn't make it out.

"Let's go back to our room," Kiba whispered, "And figure out what to tell Tsume."

All Hige could do was nod, shuffling down the two flights of stairs back to his room. Kiba couldn't help but think that, as he turned the key to his own room, that he would do whatever it took to keep Hige from ever looking so defeated. It seemed he wouldn't have to do much, because a small whimper resounded in their quiet apartment. The source was the huddled form of Toboe, hidden under a mass of blankets.

"Toboe!" Hige cried, ripping back the covers, "You're safe!"

"Hige, help me."

"What happened?" Kiba asked, his voice a quiet growl.

The youngest brunette pulled his knees to his chest. "He's going to take me away. He told me that if Tsume didn't—"

"If Tsume didn't what?" Hige said, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Nothing." Toboe whispered, but his voice gained volume as he continued, "Please don't tell Tsume about this. I can't put him in danger."

Kiba was on the younger brunette before he could even blink. The older male had him pinned, eyes like that of a predator about to devour its prey. Toboe shivered, the sudden instinct to give in to this man's next order surprising him.

"You will tell me what the man said on the phone, and what happened after. _Now._"

Toboe shifted his eyes to look at the Hige. "H-he said that I would be meeting him soon, and to send his regards to Tsume and you, Kiba. I got spooked, that's all. He mentioned that I was working at the daycare, so I thought he might be nearby. I just wanted to get away, to get back here."

"He could have taken you once you were alone," Kiba said sharply, "You should know better."

"Lay off him. Can't you see how scared he is?" Hige interjected, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going to call Tsume," Kiba announced as he stood.

"No!" Toboe shouted, sitting up, "Please, anything but that!"

"Toboe, you are not making the decision on this one. I am calling Tsume because, like me, he wants to protect you too."


	6. Plans in Motion

**I've FINALLY finished this chapter, although it's not as long as I would have liked. I apologize for the delay, but my life has gotten really busy these past couple of weeks. I hope this will be a satisfying chapter, and I hope to be getting the next one out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsume pulled Toboe onto their bed, forcing the brunette to sit in his lap. "Tell me what happened."

"Kiba already explained it all though, didn't he?" the younger male asked, eyes avoiding his boyfriend's.

"You didn't tell him everything," Tsume said, his tone darkening with each word, "But you are going to tell me."

A shiver cascaded down Toboe's spine as he whispered, "No. I can't."

"Runt."

"Please, don't ask me to tell you," the brunette was whimpering now, "Please."

"Toboe!" Tsume barked, "You need to trust me."

Amber eyes shining, Toboe twisted around so now his legs wrapped now around Tsume's waist. "If I tell you what he said, then you'll tell me about your past."

Silence stretched between the two males as Tsume weighed his options. His face was twisted in concentration, and if it were any other time, Toboe would have giggled at the silly expression. However, the brunette only sat there patiently, watching as the white-haired male finally came to a decision.

"Fine."

"I'll start!" Toboe said gleefully, but his expression turned serious the next instance, "The man told me that if I didn't…sell you and Kiba out to him, he would take me instead. He said he would…use my body for his pleasures."

A growl erupted from Tsume's throat. "You are mine."

"I know that," Toboe whispered, suddenly not trusting himself to talk at any louder level, "Your turn."

Sighing, the white-haired man began. "The man who called you is probably Darcia. He is one of three who runs an international human and drug trafficking business, but the city we used to live in was his home base. Kiba was a part of the gang before me, and he recruited me when I was twelve.

"Darcia quickly took interest in me, and so I became his," Tsume practically spat out the next word, "pet. He stopped sending me out on missions, instead keeping me by his side at all times. It didn't take long for me to grow tired of his shit. I got out a week before you found me."

"What about Kiba?" Toboe asked.

"He stayed in the business until he turned twenty-one. From what he told me, he'd been out for almost a month before they started searching for him. You guys found him on one of their attempts to pull him back into the gang.

"That's not all," Tsume said curtly, "But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"We made a deal!" Toboe accused, sticking his finger out in a childish manner.

Tsume sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. "I'm dun talkin."

A mewl hissed past Toboe's lips at the seductive action, his mind instantly throwing rational thoughts out the window. He allowed himself to be pushed back into the bed, which gave a soft creak at the shifting of positions. Biting his bottom lip, Toboe pulled his finger from Tsume's mouth, ignoring the smirk that had claimed the white-haired man's face.

Kisses were placed along Toboe's neck as the older male swiftly unbuttoned the red shirt hiding his boyfriend's body from him. Cold air pressed against his nipples, causing the brunette to emit a high-pitched whine at the sensation. The noise drove Tsume on further, and his kiss against Toboe's neck turned into a possessive bite to ensure a long-lasting hickey.

"I'm n-not ready," the brunette whispered between gasps, "To go all the way."

"We won't then."

The words were said with a cold tone, but Toboe could feel the acceptance radiating off of his boyfriend. If Toboe asked to wait to have sex for the rest of their lives, Tsume would respect that. With a smile on his lips, the brunette allowed himself to let go, which wasn't hard because the white-haired man had suddenly decided it was time for their pants and boxers to go.

Nothing alarming happened over the next few days. Hige joined Toboe at the daycare with the excuse that he was aiming to be a teacher (not truly a lie, considering that was the career he wanted), but it was also to ensure that the youngest brunette would never be alone. Kiba and Tsume had argued at first, knowing that Hige could just as easily become a target, but then the bubbly brunette had made the point that neither of the brothers were good with kids. Toboe had firmly agreed on that statement, thus deciding that Hige would be the one to join—and possibly protect—Toboe at his work.

Tsume continued work at the bar, with a little bit more diligent of an eye than before. He wasn't surprised to find that Moss was now a regular costumer, although he didn't share this information with anybody but Toboe. The brunette had shook his head, muttering to himself that these people would never quit. Tsume couldn't help but feel it was his fault for making his boyfriend feel so nervous.

Kiba, in the meantime, had enrolled in the police force of Freeze City. He had weaseled his way into the department by making it clear that by once being a part of a strong gang, he would be able to easily become a part of another and be the police department's informant. Some of the officers had had the urge to just arrest the brunette then and there, but the leading officer in the force announced she would take him on as her partner.

"I am Cheza," the pink-haired woman had said, scarlet eyes unblinking, "And Cheza is a good cop."

The brunette's lips almost twitched upwards into a smile, but he kept himself composed. "And I'm Kiba."

_"How could you ever think to do something so reckless?"_

_"Come now, Darcia is never reckless. He had to have had a plan when he called Toboe."_

"Thank you Hamona. I _do_ have a plan to get Tsume and Kiba back within our organization. That call was just the tip of the iceberg."

_"Don't mess around, I know you just want your boy toy back."_

"Tsume was one of our top assets, for more reasons than one. Our success rate has dropped since he and his brother got out, so it's only natural that it would increase once we got them back."

_"He makes a valid point, Jaguara. However, that would depend on how willing they are to cooperate."_

"And that is exactly why kidnapping Toboe and Hige is necessary for this to work."


End file.
